


boostlegiftathon - 2016

by buggleup



Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Booster Gold (Comics), Rogues (comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, this isn't really any time period at all is it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buggleup/pseuds/buggleup
Summary: my boostle-giftahon for reesegarrett@tumblr!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reesegarrett@tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=reesegarrett%40tumblr).



[](http://i.imgur.com/ddSNueH.jpg)  
  
[](http://i.imgur.com/GOZDriv.jpg)  
  
[](http://i.imgur.com/3gYAfnI.jpg)  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't really fit any of your prompts specifically, but I tried to smash everything together into one thing? I hope you like it anyways! Ted's gotta get up at the ass end of midnight to drag this jerk back home...


End file.
